rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
American Broadcasting Company
The American Broadcasting Company (ABC) is an American television network. Created in 1943 from the former NBC Blue radio network, founded by industrialist Edward Noble. ReBoot was aired on this network during a saturday morning line up for the first two years of its history, from 1994 to 1996. They largely restricted the content of ReBoot with over stated censoring of the show. ReBoot had a difficult time growing due to the odd restrictions placed on the network's shows. The division of ABC responsible for creating the unreasonable restrictions placed on ReBoot is the Broadcast Standards and Practices division. The second season of ReBoot was when the show started to become well-known and popular with audiences. Dan DiDio soon joined Mainframe Entertainment Inc. at Gavin Blair's request as one of the panel of episode writers when the series was still producing the first season, and although not one of the CGI show's creators, like them commented on his frustrations with the decisions made by ABC on permitting show content. In 1996, The Walt Disney Company acquired Capital Cities/ABC, and renamed the broadcasting group ABC, Inc., although the network continues to also use American Broadcasting Companies, such as on TV productions it owns. This consequently meant that many shows, ReBoot included, would not be renewed for a third season, nor would existing episodes ever appear in their Saturday line-up, as Disney had very little interest in the syndicated computer-animated production. When Dan DiDio and other writers heard that they were inevitably going to be cancelled, they made a decision to concentrate on writing a more exciting, gripping, and darker second season than the first. The stories purposely violated the restrictions, and the final episode to air on ABC featured Mainframe in a full war with the Web and ultimately ended on a cliff-hanger. Despite ABC's attempt to eliminate ReBoot, the show continued to air with its third season on the YTV Network in Canada. As the show's popularity continued to grow, its target audience was changed to a somewhat older demographic, reaching more households then ever achieved with ABC. The fourth season of ReBoot aired in 2001 on the Cartoon Network. For a list of episodes that were aired on the ABC Network go to Episode List. Parody *ABC Network was personified in ReBoot series itself, by the character Emma See, borrowed from initials of an unknown Censorship board member "M.C". She functioned as the cities Program Sensor and over censored the acts auditioning for Enzo Matrix's birthday in the season one episode Talent Night. Most of the acts were terrible and the ones Dot did approve of, Emma See rejected, and provided no reasonable explanation as to why. *The name ABC was given to Megabyte's tanks in the episode Web World Wars. This was the last episode shown on the ABC Network before they canceled the ReBoot television series. The remark that the ABCs had turned on Mainframe and that they were 'treacherous dogs' was a shot at ABC for canceling the series halfway through its run. In the show ABC stands for Armored Binome Carrier. *ReBoot made one final mentioning of its ill-fated partnering with the ABC Network in the episode To Mend and Defend, the first episode to not air on the ABC Network. While in the Malicious Corpses Game, Enzo looks at a tomb stone that reads, "Here Lies the Mainframe Joint Venture, An Unholy Alliance". External Links *NYCC: Rebooting 'ReBoot' with Gavin Blair and Dan DiDio (Thu Apr 24, 2008) *Archive.org Snapshot of ReBoot the Unofficial history, written by Rob Hammerton (forums) *CGI on TV: Not Just a Feature Animation Game *DIDIO RECALLS REBOOT by Steve Fritz on NEWSARAMA.com *American Broadcasting Company From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Real-world articles Category:ReBoot Television Networks